


Moonlight

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Hot Spring, date, just girlfriends adoring and admiring each other, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Cana and Mirajane decided to go camping and they found the perfect spot!
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair drabble request no. 6, Cana and Mirajane. I really really love them, have I ever mentioned that before??

“Damn, that’s a really nice spot,” Cana muttered in slight awe as she looked around the place. They had chosen to go camping, as this was something they hadn’t done as a date before, and Mira had suggested this spot in the woods. It was nice, slightly hidden and apparently they had a natural hot spring all for themselves. This was going to be an amazing night!

“I didn’t promise too much, did I?” Mira asked, though she did look proud and happy all the same.

“It’s fucking amazing.” Cana finally ripped her eyes off the surroundings and focused on her girlfriend instead. Grinning, with a soft touch to it, she got closer and placed an enthusiastic kiss right on Mira’s lips. Then her grin widened and slowly she began to walk backwards. “I know what we’re going to do first.”~

Mirajane chuckled, then watched her with a slightly raised brow. She crossed her arms before her chest, all attention on her girlfriend.

Cana was stripping off her shirt now, winking at Mirajane before pulling her shirt off. She made quick process of her pants too so she was left in her bra and panties only. Good thing she brought spare underwear.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds until half of Cana’s mostly exposed body was covered in the warm water of the hot spring, engulfing her with its perfect temperature and comfort. Mirajane really hadn’t exaggerated about this spot. It was perfect.

Turning around again Cana waved at Mira with her finger, requesting her to join her. “You won’t leave me alone in here, will you?” She grinned still and took a step backwards so she could seat herself on the leveled stone in the hot spring, watching as Mira accommodated.

The moon was visible in the early night sky and it shone bright above them. After Mirajane had taken off her dress, leaving her in but her underwear as well, it was almost as though the moon was purposefully illuminating Cana in the hot spring, she thought. And Cana was a beauty of her entirely own kind.

Her full brown hair, her unique lavender eyes, her beautiful bosom that was mostly covered by the water, her grin and her smile… Everything.

Mira heard the compliments almost daily, if not daily in fact. It was nice, everybody loved compliments, but she couldn’t actually find genuine care for every compliment about her. Most came from fans of her model career, some of people closer to her. But the majority remained with the fans and… Hearing such words from somebody like her girlfriend made them _so_ much more meaningful.

And Cana always told her such things and it always made her heart swell with love for the card mage.

Smiling a soft smile she carefully dipped her feet in the water before she proceeded to sink down entirely. Her ocean eyes were on her girlfriend, her bangs hanging loose instead of being tied. Cana loved it when she wore her bangs like this.

“Took you long enough,” Cana teased lovingly and then opened her arms, wanting Mira to come over to where she sat.

But Mira could only stand where she was for a moment, admiring her girlfriend, the moonlight shining bright and Cana’s presence even brighter. She whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” And she meant it like she had never meant this compliment before.

Cana seemed surprised at these sudden words if her widened brown eyes were anything to go by, but she caught herself quickly and her grin ended up transforming into a smile that told about gratefulness and love and admiration. She could only whisper, voice filled with the same emotions. “Now come here…”


End file.
